


late nights and the accursed math homework

by Sol1t41r3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Roommates, just pure fluff like oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1t41r3/pseuds/Sol1t41r3
Summary: seeing as she isn't so crazy about math, clementine is just plain lazy when it comes to homework.during one of her late-night bouts, she ends up waking violet. the blonde gives her lazy ass a hand.





	late nights and the accursed math homework

**Author's Note:**

> figured to write some hs-au fluff, since its inevitable this is a mess

“You’ve been clicking your ballpen for the past few minutes now.”

Violet’s raspy voice startles her, making her jump in her seat. Clementine thought that the blonde had fallen asleep hours ago. Honestly, the brunette isn’t so sure, she’s forgotten what time it is.

“Uh, s—sorry.” She stammers, looking over her shoulder. Her roommate was propped up against the wall, wrapped in a blanket. Her pale blonde hair was in tangles, and her green eyes were squinted. Clementine resisted the urge to giggle at the bedraggled girl. Months ago, Violet wouldn’t have allowed to let herself look like that in front of her, but they bonded quickly, she guessed.

“Whatever.” Violet sighs, “Are you _not_ going to sleep?”

“Well—I…” Clem trails off, turning back at her homework. Math, it was always math, and it was also due tomorrow. Twenty questions of Math amongst a sea of more important subjects related to her damn future, “Just having a bit of trouble, I guess. You should go back to sleep.”

There’s a moment of silence before she hears covers rustling and light footfalls. Then there’s a pale hand on her desk, she feels Violet’s warm breath on her neck. Yeah, don’t—don’t mind that…

Violet chuckles, “Really? Math? You could have just asked me.”

Clementine feels her cheeks burn, “Well, you fell asleep before I had the chance to.”

“And you stayed up until three in the morning just because you couldn’t bear to wake me up?”

“I wanted you to get some rest, okay?” Violet sniffs at Clem’s soft words.

It wasn’t that she was dumb at Math, she was just lazy to do it, thus her mind wandering to other things. Like how Violet was doing in her classes, if she was taking care of herself, if she was sleeping well—

...If Violet liked her back.

Yeah, that thought made her question a lot of things.

The blonde stays quiet for a couple of heartbeats, examining the page in front of Clementine, “Yeah, no. I’m helping you.”

Violet pulls up her chair beside Clementine, making her shift over to the side. When she sees Violet beside her, she realizes that this is probably the closest they’ve ever been to each other. When they first met, there’d always be a few feet of space between them, courtesy of Violet’s anti-social behavior which Clementine found pretty hard to deal with at first.

But much to her surprise, the blonde’s been warming up to her and the realization made her heart flutter.

Now she’s helping the brunette with homework, some tedious and trivial Math homework and now Clementine feels her heart race at how close they are to each other. She’s close enough to see every detail on the blonde’s pretty face.

The bags under her emerald green eyes that were normally so dark and dull, matching her current mood at that moment. The little strands of gold in her stringy blonde hair that shimmered when the it catches the light at just the right angle. Her gaunt cheeks, probably the effect of not eating regularly and healthfully. Her chapped down-turned lips that she licked often, a habit that Clementine had mixed feelings about.

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Violet’s slightly annoyed voice snaps her back to reality. Clementine can’t bring herself to look at the blonde, her heart is pounding in her chest. Its heavy beats resonating through her body.

“Not really.” She admits, tone tired. “Sorry.” The girl beside her softens, looking away.

It’s been a long time since she’s had a good rest, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when she can barely focus on anything.

Violet taps her foot on the floor, eyes looking up and down Clementine’s homework.

“I’ll just solve it all. You can go rest and write down the answers tomorrow.” She was so close to her, sitting right _next_ to her with their legs almost touching. The occasional arm brush makes Clementine jittery, cotton against bare skin.

“What? No!” She objects, both at the thought of Violet staying up late and Violet doing _Clem’s_ assignment.

“You look like shit, Clem.” Violet says, her voice firm.

“No, I don’t!” At her defensive reply, Clementine’s ears suddenly feel hot. She became oddly aware of herself and how she must have looked in Violet’s eyes. Did she actually look like shit? Maybe she did, she was so worn out from baseball practice earlier.

“Yes, you do. Wait here.” The other girl pushes away from her desk, standing up and walking across their room to her own desk. Clementine watches Violet’s stiff movements as she bends down to check her drawers. She can’t help but stare at the girl’s slender figure move in the darkness. Then she catches herself.

It’s probably not good to stare at how Violet moves, her stiff movements that Clementine’s watched for a long time now. God, it makes her feel creepy.

“I’ll be right back.”

The blonde leaves the room, quiet shuffles down the hallway make Clem wonder where she’d gone. Probably the bathroom or something, Violet was prone to that kind of stuff.

Clementine lets out a yawn, laying her head in her arms as she stared at her Math homework. Sometimes she dreams that she’s back home, with Lee and AJ, she’d be watching a movie with them, stealing the blanket from Lee and sharing the rest of the popcorn with AJ. How different her life is now… Staying up late just to answer a couple of dumb questions about numbers. Well, maybe that was more of her fault.

She doesn’t realize her eyes have closed until a hand shakes her shoulder.

Violet was back, holding a cup of instant noodles.

The noodles thing surprised her.

A wave of nostalgia hits her as she smells the familiar aroma of chicken. Clementine can’t help but smile.

“Here, I—uh, it’s for you.” The timid blonde says, setting the plastic cup on the desk. “It’ll keep you awake, for the most part.”

“Thanks…” Clementine says, laughing a bit. She doesn’t know why Violet’s doing this for her, but it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Violet smiles, her green eyes lighting up then she sits back down beside Clem, taking the infuriating piece of paper in her hands. She quietly blows on the noodles as she watches Violet write down a few solutions on another piece of paper.

“Sometimes I’m not sure whether you actually don’t know math or you just don’t like it.” Violet comments, seeing her scratch paper with chicken-scratch solutions.

“It’s the worst.”

Vi chuckles, “So, the latter.”

Clementine quietly twirls the noodles with her fork, “You really didn’t have to do all this, you know.”

“I know.” The blonde’s reply was so soft she could barely hear it.

“Then… why?”

“First because you were keeping me up with all your ballpen-clicking.” Violet emphasizes this by clicking her ballpen several times. Clem looked away sheepishly, not knowing it was so loud.

“Second… you don’t really deserve to lose sleep over some stupid math homework.”

Violet had stopped writing.

“Plus… this staying-up thing is… okay, I guess.” She says slowly. Clementine could hear the hesitance in her voice. “You should finish your noodles.”

“I—yeah…” Clem is uncertain of what to reply.

Violet eyes her as she stares at the cup. “Uh, did I pick the wrong flavor or something? Sorry—you just haven’t really… eaten it yet.”

“Oh, no. It’s not that.” She reassures the other, “It’s just that my dad used to make me noodles when I couldn’t sleep. Back home.” She adds the last part quickly, looking away.

A heartbeat of silence.

“Oh.” Violet says, “That’s nice of him.”

“Yeah.” She smiles, lifting the fork to her lips.

“Um… back home, we would order chicken nuggets on Sundays. It was my comfort food.”

“Chicken nuggets?”

“Is there anything wrong with chicken nuggets?” Violet gives her an offended look.

“Nothing at all!” Clementine replies quickly, smiling. So, her cute, brooding, anti-social roommate has a penchant for chicken nuggets of all things. That’s just adorable, quite honestly.

The blonde starts writing on her paper again.

“My comfort food is apple crumble pie.” Clem finds herself saying, “Lee would always bake one if it was a special day.” In her mind’s eye, she can see Lee’s ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron, his Disco Broccoli mittens that AJ picked out.

“Lee…” Violet trails off, pondering, “Your dad?”

“Yeah. He learned to bake just for me, he could probably be a pastry chef if he wanted.” She smiles, reminiscing all the possible names she and AJ made for a bakery. “Instead he teaches history, which isn’t so bad.”

Her roommate hums, “History isn’t so bad. One of the more interesting subjects in our fucked-up school system.”

“Agreed.”

Coming close to finishing her noodles, Clementine watches as Violet gets to the last problem. The blonde writing down the solution easily, pausing only to look at the problem again.

“So… the height is equal to x plus hundred-two?” She leans in closer to get a better look at the blonde’s handwriting. Violet seems to pause slightly before clearing her throat.

“Yeah, and it’s also equal to sixty-seven times x minus two-thirty-eight.” Violet taps the paper with Clem’s ballpen. “It kinda fucks with your brain but if you step back from it, it isn’t as complicated as it looks.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Clementine puts down the empty cup of noodles on the desk. Her eyes widen as Violet turns to look at her.

And she realizes that they are so close.

The blonde licks her lips, pale green eyes staring into hers.

Her heart rate picks up. It’s all Clementine can hear.

The lamplight casts a shadow across Violet’s face, making some of her features fade into the darkness of the room. But when Clementine closes her eyes for even a split second, she can imagine every angle and blemish on the blonde’s pale face.

“Uh—shit, sorry.” Violet inhales sharply, stammering. “I’m acting like a dumbass right now. Brain isn’t working.”

Her eyes discreetly flicker down, then back to the brunette’s gaze.

“It’s done.” Vi whispers, afraid to break an invisible silence, “I’m just gonna go back to bed. You should too.” The blonde abruptly stands up, leaving the pen lying on her desk.

 _Fuck._ “Vi!” Clem’s voice comes out louder than she wants it to be. The blonde freezes, turning around but avoiding her eyes.

Clementine stands up, her feet lead her to Violet as if on auto-pilot.

“Thanks… for the help.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“And for staying up.” Clem says softly. The taller girl tenses as she shuffles closer.

_Fuck. She’s doing this right now. Clementine is so damn close._

Warmth blooms in her chest as she presses her lips against the blonde’s.

Almost immediately, Violet leans into the kiss, but only subtly.

She feels so warm. Violet feels so warm against her.

Then Clementine pulls away, head spinning. The fleeting feeling of Violet’s chapped lips on hers.

They stare at each other, both surprised at what had just happened because holy fuck, Clem just acted on instinct.

 

“Holy shit.” Violet breaks the silence, her voice cracking. She steps back, hand rubbing against her neck.

Clementine lets out a soft relieved laugh.

“You—you tasted like chicken.” The blonde giggles, “That was honestly pretty weird.” She freezes, “Well! I mean, fuck. You weren’t weird. It’s just that I wasn’t really expecting you to… you know.”

Feeling bold, Clem grins, “Would you rather I brushed my teeth first then?”

“No!” Violet laughs, “Fuck, no. You were—you’re perfect, Clem.”

“I am _not_.” Clementine smiles, tipping her head to the side. “You are, Vi.”

Her roommate takes her hand, squeezing it. “I didn’t think that you’d—feel the same.”

“God, Vi. I probably had a crush on you the moment I saw you.”

“My anti-social ass?” Violet shakes her head disbelievingly.

“Your anti-social everything.” Clem smiles grows wider.

As they stand there, staring and smiling wildly at each other, Clementine realizes that some late-night math homework isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls protect me from episode 4 feelings im not ready. thanks for reading


End file.
